Voy a enseñarte a amarme
by Daria
Summary: Aunque él no entienda el amor, ella está dispuesto a mostrárselo. ¿Será capaz de aceptarlo? ¡Lean y lo sabrán! Dejen reviews.


"¿Ya es de día?"

Era un domingo de abril. Los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las persianas de la habitación de la chica. Se preveía un buen día. Eran las 10 de la mañana.

Chidori Kaname se levantó de la cama y, poco a poco, fue limpiando y ordenando su habitación. Después bajó a desayunar y se dio una ducha.

Esa tarde había quedado con cierto chico. Ella estaba decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Se notaba cierto nerviosismo en todas las actividades de la chica. Además, no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto y cómo sería la forma más directa para decírselo, para que no pudiera interpretarlo con su extenso vocabulario de guerra. Sí, nos referimos a Sousuke Sagara. Un buen chico, pero que no entiende los sentimientos de las chicas, en general.

En realidad, después de haberla salvado tantas veces (muchas incoherentes), ella había comenzado a sentir algo por aquel chico, que se preocupaba tanto por ella. Cierto es que ella sabía que protegerla era su misión, sin embargo… Su forma de actuar le resultaba tan…dulce. Es verdad que era torpe y no le comprendía pero él se esforzaba al máximo en todas sus "misiones" y tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y la obediencia. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien fuera. También le resultaba linda su inocencia. Un chico como pocos, un obseso de la guerra pero buen chico.

Ella le había intentado hacer ver varias veces sus sentimientos pero él siempre acababa aplicando sus palabras en término del vocabulario de guerra. Sin embargo, ella presentía que él podía también sentir algo por ella, a pesar de que no fuera capaz de decirlo. Probablemente ni fuera consciente de ello. En otras ocasiones, el orgullo de Chidori había transformado las palabras dulces que ella hubiera querido decir en palabras llenas de agresividad y violencia. Muchas veces se había enfadado con él por no percatarse de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, después reflexionaba sobre ello y veía que realmente él no se daba cuenta y que no era capaz de entender los sentimientos de las chicas.

Por eso, Chidori tenía miedo. Si Sousuke no era capaz de entender sus sentimientos ni los de las otras chicas, ¿sería capaz de amar? ¿Podría amarle? Quizá con el tiempo, ella le podría enseñar qué era el amor. Ella estaba dispuesta a usar toda su vida si fuera necesario para enseñárselo.

Chidori comenzó a recordar la situación del día anterior. Después de que Sousuke le salvara, esta vez inútilmente, de un grupo de bicicletas que iban a toda velocidad por la calle, ella le había mirado a los ojos. Y le había dicho, "Sousuke, ¿podemos quedar mañana? Es que tengo que decirte algo". Él se había quedado un poco sorprendido y le dijo "de acuerdo". A las 5 era la hora en que habían quedado, en un parque cercano.

Después de recordar la escena del día anterior, Chidori se intentó auto convencer de que Sousuke podría amarla y podrían ser felices juntos para el resto de sus vidas. La mente de la chica iba a toda velocidad. Se imaginó la situación de declaración una y otra vez y los múltiples fracasos y mal interpretaciones del chico una y otra vez…Finalmente, se imaginó una situación en que él actuaba como un chico normal; es decir, entendía lo que ella decía e, incluso, se sonrojaba y aceptaba sus sentimientos. Chidori se sonrojó al tener aquel pensamiento pero enseguida lo tachó con una gran X roja, entendiéndose con ella que era imposible.

Pero…¿tan imposible era? Sousuke llevaba ya bastante tiempo en el instituto con Chidori y los compañeros de clase, conviviendo cada día. ¿No podría haber aprendido modos de comportarse ante declaraciones o similares? Sin embargo, en todo momento, todo lo que él hacía era parte de su misión, entonces…imposible. Para él, todo lo que hacía tenía que ver con una misión relacionada con la guerra y el terrorismo. Él había sido educado así, y no como un chico normal. Así que le era difícil entender el mundo al que pertenecemos nosotros. Así es, somos parte de mundos diferentes en un mismo mundo. Incluso a veces parece que hablemos otro idioma…

Sin embargo, ¿no se dice que el amor tiene un lenguaje universal?

Convencida de esto, Chidori sonrió para sus adentros y pensó "¡Se lo voy a demostrar!".

Finalmente llegó la tarde tan esperada.

Chidori fue al lugar de encuentro y se sentó en un banco. Revisó el reloj. Eran las 17 en punto. Había llegado puntual. Pero él todavía no estaba.

"Seguro que llegará dentro de poco", pensaba Chidori, convenciéndose de que no podía haberse olvidado de su cita. Sin embargo…pasaban los minutos, y Sousuke no llegaba… "¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?". Chidori comenzaba a impacientarse. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya eran las 18.

Cuando ya eran las 19'30 y Chidori había mirado el reloj unas 10 veces, perdió la calma. Empezó a gritar sola: "¿Dónde te has metido, imbécil? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te has olvidado de mí? ¡Te odio!". La gente de alrededor, en su mayoría parejas, se giró para mirar a la chica que gritaba. Unos murmuraban cosas a sus compañeros, otros la señalaban y dos chicos se le acercaron. Chidori sintió que el rostro se le había humedecido. Estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué te pasa, guapa? ¿Te ha dejado tirada tu novio? Si quieres nosotros podemos hacerte compañía… - dijo uno de los chicos con una sonrisa pícara.

- Nosotros te consolaremos…

El otro chico le pasó un pañuelo por la cara para secarle las lágrimas.

Chidori les miró a los dos y volvió a llorar todavía con más fuerza.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! Yo sólo le quiero a él. Él no es como vosotros. Todos los tíos normales vais a lo mismo. Cuando veis a una chica sola vais y os aprovecháis de ella cuando está triste porque es más débil, ¿verdad? Yo no soy débil, ¿sabéis? Os voy a dar una buena paliza…

No pudo continuar la frase porque empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se sentía tan desolada y triste…Sousuke le había dejado plantada y, para colmo, se encontraba con dos chavales que se querían aprovechar de ella. Cuando empezó a pensar que ya todo le daba igual…apareció un peluche que apaleó a los dos chavales conocido como…

- ¡Bonta el hámster! ¿Eres tú?

Chidori dejó de llorar de repente. Había llegado, por fin.

- ¡Fumoffu! Fumo…fumo…ffu…

Sin previo aviso, el peluche se cayó al suelo. Al parecer estaba muy cansado, había hecho un gran esfuerzo.

Chidori se apresuró a sacar a Sousuke del peluche y colocó su cabeza en su regazo. Vio que estaba lleno de heridas y sangre.

- Sousuke, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás hecho polvo… - dijo Chidori con lágrimas en los ojos y asustada.

- No te preocupes, era parte de mi misión. Pero al menos he conseguido llegar a la cita…siento haber llegado tarde, Chidori…supongo que estarás muy enfadada… - dijo Sousuke entrecortadamente.

- Estoy MUY enfadada pero lo primero es tu estado.

Dicho esto, Chidori se dio prisa a vendar las heridas de Sousuke y a curarlas. También limpió su sangre.

- Se supone que debo protegerte y al final siempre acabas ayudándome tú, Chidori…quizá no sirva para esta misión.

- No digas eso, Sousuke. Es verdad que eres un patoso y siempre necesitas mi ayuda pero…yo sólo quiero que seas tú quien me proteja. Y también, quiero ser la única que te ayude y te proteja, Sousuke…

- Chidori…

- Te quería decir, Sousuke, que quiero que estemos siempre juntos…No quiero separarme de ti nunca. Te quiero, Sousuke. Supongo que no entenderás lo que te digo porque no estás acostumbrado a entender los sentimientos de las chicas pero…estoy dispuesta a enseñarte…a enseñarte a amarme. Tenemos toda una vida por delante, para construir entre los dos.

Sousuke estaba perplejo y sonrojado. Parecía que se había quedado sin palabras. Chidori le observó detenidamente divertida y aprovechó para besarle. Él se sorprendió todavía más pero después quiso probarlo él. Así que se besaron ambos un buen rato.

- Jeje, creo que sí aprenderás a amarme.

- Supongo que no lo entiendo del todo lo que me dices pero…Chidori, yo también quiero estar contigo. Contigo me siento más tranquilo y cómodo. ¡Seamos compañeros!

Chidori se quedó de piedra. "¿Compañeros? Jaja, bueno, él lo dice a su manera pero creo que estamos hablando de lo mismo".

- Gracias, Sousuke.

Entonces abrazó con fuerza a Sousuke. Se sintió muy bien. Por fin, se lo había dicho, se sentía muy feliz. Él también la abrazó y se besaron.

"Gracias, Sousuke. Me alegro de haberte conocido. Te quiero".

"Voy a enseñarte a amarme, tú sólo espera y verás".

Fin

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Cuánto tiempo sin escribir un fanfic nuevo…

En esta ocasión he escrito mi primer fanfic de Full Metal Panic!. Es una serie que me gustó bastante. Lo que más me gustó fue el personaje de Sousuke, un tipo de chico inexistente en la realidad pero deseable por muchas chicas (yo, por ejemplo xD). Un chico que no es como los demás.

Espero que os haya gustado este fanfic y me mandéis vuestros comentarios a mi email: dariadc87yahoo.es . Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

La verdad es que tengo planeados varios fanfics más pero, a veces no tengo tiempo para escribirlos y otras veces no tengo suficiente inspiración o ganas…así que…ya iré escribiendo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
